


long night?

by reversemagician (himaAlaya)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/reversemagician
Summary: Something next to him moves, and makes a small noise. Mishima puts a hand out, gently resting it on the lump in his blankets. It moves again, and he pulls his hand away quickly. Shit. Shit! A head pops out from the fabric, disheveled black hair greets him and he almost forgets who it is.





	long night?

**Author's Note:**

> this is sloppy, in a lot of ways.

“Akira…” He pulls at his hair, pressing their mouths together in some kind of sloppy semblance of a kiss. He skews Akira’s glasses, pushing them up in to his hair instead of properly taking them off. It was messy, Mishima’s hands were grabbing at his shirt and pulling like maybe if he pulled hard enough it’d come off his body. Akira had the right idea, slipping his hands up Mishima’s shirt, dragging the fabric up.

“You need to stop for a second so I can get your shirt off.” It sounds like a whisper, Akira breathless from trying to keep up with his boyfriend’s sheer enthusiasm. He obliges Akira though, pulling away just enough so that he can wriggle out of his shirt. It’s thrown to the floor, and Mishima presses himself up against him. “You sure are excited.” His fingers brush against his obvious bulge. “Really excited.” He grinned, gripping lightly. Mishima whines, wrapping his arms around Akira’s shoulders.

“Really, you’re going to do this? Now?” He runs his fingers through Akira’s soft hair. He ignores Mishima’s protests, kissing him softly instead. “Akiiiiiiiiraa.”

“Yuuuuuuuuuuki.” He protests back, easily unbuttoning his pants and slipping his hand in to the fabric. Mishima gasps, and grips Akira’s hair in response. He strokes his dick through the fabric of his underwear, he leans forward and kisses him. Akira works his hand, pushing the fabric away. He doesn’t mean to stare, but he does anyways, as he pulls Mishima’s dick from his pants.

“D….don’t stare….” He tries to pull his legs together, but Akira just gets in the way. “Really…” His face heats up, spreading from his neck all the way to his ears.

“I kind of want to suck you off.” He says it simply. He leans down, face almost level with his dick.

“Wait!”

His eyes shoot open, and he sits up abruptly. Mishima is breathing hard, and he grabs at his chest. He twists the fabric in his hands, and realizes something. His pajama bottoms were wet. “Ohh my god. Oh my god…..” There’s a heat in his gut, and he’s so embarrassed. He’s thankful that he’s alone in his room right now.

Something next to him moves, and makes a small noise. Mishima puts a hand out, gently resting it on the lump in his blankets. It moves again, and he pulls his hand away quickly. Shit. Shit! A head pops out from the fabric, disheveled black hair greets him and he almost forgets who it is.

Akira rolls over, peeking over the blankets. “Are you ok. You were making noises in your sleep.” He sounds groggy, like he was just woken up.

“F-fine! I’m fine.” He squeaks, and covers up his lap. He knows Akira can barely see without his glasses, it was also dark might as well use that to his advantage. Akira seems unconvinced, but doesn’t push it. He instead shuffles closer, and tries to wrap his arms around Mishma’s waist. His arms rub against Mishima’s crotch, still warm.

“Oooh.”

Mishima could just die right there from sheer embarrassment.


End file.
